It's Woven in My Soul, I Need to Let You Go
by Vita Fidens
Summary: Sequel to "Worlds Collide and Hearts Get Broken." Following a brutal attack by Dean Ambrose, Liz Moore finds herself in a precarious situation that all leads back to Dean. Have they finally reached their breaking point?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the gentle touch of fingers trailing over my breastbone and down my abdomen.

My eyes flew open and I immediately took stock. Most important to note – I was dressed, and he was dressed. Something loosened in my chest, and it was suddenly easier to breathe. At the very least, I hadn't suffered _that_ again.

I quickly finished my assessment. I was alive. As far as I could tell, I was uninjured. So far, so good.

We were in a dank, windowless room. I was on an old-fashioned brass bed, my hands cuffed to the headboard. My legs were free.

This survey took all of forty seconds.

"Welcome back," the red-headed Irishman said, a small smile on his lips.

"What?" I snapped, hearing the exhaustion behind my anger. "What now?"

He laughed heartily. It made me want to rip his voice box out. "Only you, Lizzy," he said, a hint of laughter still in his voice. "Only you would take this so well. No screaming, no begging – only a question of what fresh hell this is."

I waited for him to elaborate. He did not.

"So?" I prodded impatiently. "What fresh hell _is_ this?"

He shook his head. "Can't tell you that. Up to the boss."

I felt anger and fear course through me. "Ambrose," I spat, as if his name tasted foul in my mouth.

Sheamus surprised me by snorting. "You think I'd help that bleedin' psychopath get anywhere near you?"

I hesitated, genuinely confused. "So…who is it?" I finally asked cautiously, scouring my brain for a potential alliance and coming up empty.

"You'll know when you see," he replied dismissively, "and not a moment before."

"OK," I said slowly, my brain working quickly. "You won't tell me who. Will you tell me why?"

He sat beside me in a wooden chair that had seen better days. I had the absurd notion that we must be in the basement of an antiques store before I quickly dismissed it.

He chewed thoughtfully on the inside of his cheek. "Suppose I can," he said slowly after a few moments.

I waited expectantly, sensing that pushing him would cause him to shut down.

"Where are all the problems in your life coming from?" He asked.

The question caught me completely off-guard, and I took a minute to formulate an answer.

"A lot of different places, I guess," I said at last, shrugging as best I could with my arms chained. "My temper. My lack of judgment. My inability to stay single for five minutes –"

Sheamus cut me off with a flat "No," shaking his head. "Who is constantly interfering in your life? Who keeps turning up like a bad penny?"

"You tend to do that," I replied spitefully, tiring of the game.

He gave me a look. "Now you're being intentionally dense. Just say his name again, Lizzy."

I swallowed hard. "Ambrose," I muttered.

He nodded, leaning back in his chair. "Aye, Ambrose. _That_ is why you're here."


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't get much out of him after that.

Instead, we sat in sullen silence, Sheamus brooding over a book and me staring at the cement walls.

I was angry. I was mentally exhausted. I was entirely overwhelmed, and it all circled around one thought.

When had my life become so complicated? More importantly, _why_ had it become so complicated?

No matter what Sheamus believed, I knew that what I'd said about myself was inherently true. I was rash. I had a bad temper. And, yes, I had a problem being alone. The silence seemed to hold too much unpleasant possibility, and so I often sought to fill it.

And yet, and _yet_ – in my twenty-seven years I had never been kidnapped or chained to a bed until recently.

Why was that, exactly?

"You look like smoke's about to come out of your ears," Sheamus interrupted my thoughts, turning a page in his book.

"Just thinking," I replied vaguely, trying to catch the strings of a thought that rapidly floated away. I shook my head – I'd lost it.

He was staring at me curiously. "Still trying to figure out who?"

"No, still trying to figure out why."

He scoffed. "It all comes back to Ambrose. I told you that."

I shrugged uncomfortably. I wasn't ready to pin it _all_ on him.

Sheamus watched me carefully before shaking his head. I saw a deep crimson flesh settle over his cheeks and the tops of his ears.

"What is it about him, Liz?" He asked, the anger apparent in his voice. "Why do you forgive him over and over again?"

It was a question I'd often asked myself.

"I don't have an answer," I admitted. Privately, I knew it had something to do with how broken he was. Try as I might to be sane and not want to cure him, deep down I wanted to help him fit together the right way. That tended to call for a lot of forgiveness.

Sheamus didn't like my answer – or lack of one, as the case may be. "I'll never understand why nice, normal women flock to loser rapists."

I turned my head slowly to fix him in my gaze. "Did you forget that you are also a member of that distinguished fraternity?" I asked coldly.

His mouth snapped shut and his bright blue eyes darkened. "I didn't rape you," he protested.

"Oh?" I couldn't stop an incredulous laugh from falling out of my mouth. "You didn't drug me and have sex with me?"

He glanced away, his jaw set. I waited.

"You seemed lucid," he finally said. "You kissed me. Grabbed me by the belt and pulled me into your room."

My heart began racing. No. That couldn't be true. "You're lying," I said softly.

He shook his head. "No, I'm not. You were angry with Wade. You were frustrated with Dean. Looking back, I think that's why it happened."

"It happened because I was _drugged_. Did you forget that?"

"No," he admitted. "I gave those to you because I thought it would be fine – you had a prescription you were taking anyway. I thought you'd pass out. When you didn't, I figured that they hadn't worked."

"And what, exactly, were you going to do if I had passed out?"

"Bring you back up to your room and let you sleep."

"Yeah right," I snorted. "Why bother, then?"

"To stick it to Ambrose. You underestimate how much I hate that man."

"Why?"

"Because he ruined you!" He exploded, finally losing his temper. "You were soft and sweet, and even though I couldn't be with you…it was fine, because neither could anyone else. He hurt you and twisted you into a mean, bitter woman and I'd rip his heart out of his chest for it if I could."

I was stunned into silence. I watched his red face, his downcast eyes, his heaving chest.

"I never knew," I said lamely.

I hadn't had an inkling just how deep the Irishman's affections had run.

He briefly met my eyes. "I never wanted you to. It was harmless fancy until he got a hold of you and put the stupid idea in my stupid head that we might happen. That's why I had sex with you that night, Lizzy. I thought it was finally happening for us."

He shoved the chair back angrily and hastily exited the room, his feet falling furiously on the stair treads leading up.

I sat in a silent stupor, my heart hurting for the Irishman for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

I was left alone for a few hours.

I watched the time tick away on the wall clock mounted directly across from my cozy captivity.

I tried not to worry about what was coming. Worrying would do absolutely nothing to change it…but keeping my head just might.

After a fashion, Sheamus came back, paler than usual. He simply sat in total silence.

"How long?" I finally asked, unable to bear the stillness any longer.

He glanced up at the clock, gauging the time. "Half hour," he replied gruffly.

I nodded. Then, I elected to leave him alone. He had spilled his heart out enough for one day. I didn't want to keep poking at an open wound. It needed time to heal before we could address it constructively – now was neither the time nor the place.

This, of course, meant that I was in for half an hour of awkward silence. Fantastic.

I watched the clock tick away, trying to stay calm and failing. I didn't know who would be coming through the door in eighteen minutes and forty-seven seconds. It could be Doink the Clown for all I knew at this point. I didn't believe I'd done anything to offend Doink's honor lately, but I could never tell these days.

Thirteen minutes. My brain began to race against my conscious will, rushing my heart along with it.

It had been a long time since I'd had fear of what was to come. That was one thing being with Dean had changed in me – had I worried about the potential future tragedies with him, I would have dropped dead of a heart attack long ago.

I wasn't sure if this was a positive personal development or a negative one.

Ten minutes, twenty-three seconds, and the Irishman was giving me a strange look.

"What?"

"You seem nervous is all."

"You don't say. Kidnapped on the order of some mystery guest who's arriving in –" I glanced at the clock yet again – "nine minutes and fourteen seconds, give or take, and I seem nervous? How incredibly odd."

"You made your point," he replied, narrowing his eyes. "Relax. Nobody is going to hurt you."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Comforting."

He leaned towards me and his hand lightly touched my forearm. "I mean it," he said gravely. "As long as I'm here, no harm will come to you."

The sincerity in his eyes and voice gave me pause. After a few moments, I nodded slowly in acknowledgement.

I watched the last of the minutes drain away with agonizing slowness. I noticed a slight change in Sheamus as well as the appointed hour drew closer – he fidgeted more; glanced at the clock more often. He was anxious, too. It did nothing to ease my mind.

Finally, the moment arrived.

And…nothing happened.

The room remained suspended in an increasingly tense silence for another five minutes before Becky delicately made her way down the stairs and faced both of us.


	4. Chapter 4

'So,' I thought dryly, 'my guess of Doink wasn't too far off – it's Bozo.'

She stared at me triumphantly, and I looked back at her completely non-plussed. She was obviously expecting a big reaction, and I'd be damned if I was going to give it to her in spite of my complete shock at her arrival.

"Is your phone broken?" I snapped at her instead. This made her hesitate.

"What?"

"Is…your…phone…broken?" I repeated very slowly. "It's the only reason I could see for you facilitating a fucking kidnapping to have a fucking chat."

She grinned wickedly, glancing at Sheamus. "Is _that_ what you told her?"

"Told her you wouldn't hurt her. You promised me that."

I was surprised to see her reach out and stroke her hand through the Irishman's hair before abruptly dropping her hand. Well. Weren't they a bit…familiar with one another.

She glanced at me to see if I'd noticed. I played dumb. I wasn't sure what it meant, but it was obviously something.

"All right; I'll bite," I said, attempting to pull away from that moment she clearly hadn't wanted me to see. "Why am I here?"

She slowly made her way towards me and settled beside my legs on the bed. She studied me for a few minutes. I couldn't tell if this was a power play or genuine interest, so I returned her gaze as blandly as I could.

"Dean loves you," she finally said. "Why?"

I shrugged as best I could. "I ask myself that question a lot."

Her eyes burned into mine, and I resisted the urge to elaborate. I'd given her the entire truth from my perspective; I had nothing to gain by continuing to speak.

When my stance became apparent, she spoke again.

"Dean's a very interesting man," she said slowly. "A very broken man, but a very interesting one as well."

I gave a curt nod. I could agree with all of that.

"I don't love him," she told me flatly. "And I'm painfully aware that he doesn't love me. But our broken pieces fit together well enough that we can be content. We don't fight. We don't struggle. We just…are." She gave me a wry smile. "At least, we are when you're not around. You complicate our lives."

"I have a way of doing that," I conceded. "So why am I here? Are you going to shoot me in the head and end this once and for all?"

"No."

I was an odd mixture of disappointed and relieved.

"Dean would be most displeased with me," she continued. "It would mean the end of us."

I paused a moment, considering all that she'd told me. "I see your predicament," I finally said.

"Do you?"

"Yes. You can't kill me, but you also can't make Dean stay away from me." The notion dawned on me with sudden, sickening clarity. "You're going to keep me here. You're going to hide me from him."

She laughed, a light tinkling sound that had no place in this room.

"Close. Very close. I'm going to keep you here, yes – but I'm not hiding you. You're here for Dean."


	5. Chapter 5

Sheamus was quite obviously pissed and began to open his mouth, but Becky silenced him with a wave of her hand.

"Here for him how?" I asked, my voice very calm considering that I'd just realized I'd stepped into a whole pile of crazy.

"He wants you, but I'm the only one of us that's really good for him. The two of us together might be the right solution."

"What, like sister wives?" I could feel my brow furrowing in confusion and fear, and I tried to mask the reaction as best I could. I needed to appear as calm and rational as possible, or she would make this – whatever it was – even worse.

"Beg pardon?"

I searched for the words. "The multiple wives of Mormon men call each other sister wives. There's a whole TV show about it," I explained.

She laughed, the light airy sound again. "Oh, no. I'll be Dean's only wife. But he will have unlimited access to you."

I fell silent, wishing she would just spell it out in plain English instead of being so vague.

"How will you give him unlimited access to me?"

She smiled widely, and I could see the glint of insanity in her eyes. "Now you're asking the right questions." She gestured around her. "Welcome home."

"No," Sheamus said immediately, standing abruptly and knocking the chair over. "Becca, you said you only wanted to talk to her. You know I won't deliver her into his hands."

"But it's where she wants to be," 'Becca' replied serenely, keeping her gaze focused on me.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"You always return to him. You're drawn to him."

"Not after this last time," I said sadly, shaking my head. "Not after he beat me ferociously and took the last bit of my dignity."

She shrugged. "What you want is essentially irrelevant."

Sheamus glared, arms crossed over his chest. "But what I want isn't. I won't do this to her," he said simply.

"Do you think you'll not benefit?" Becky asked, tilting her head in question. "She's here. You can have her, as you wish – but do not tell Dean."

I scoffed. "Oh great. I get to be the town bicycle."

She stared at me coldly. "A role you excel in."

"Slut jokes? Really? I expected better of you."

She sighed. "I try, but sometimes I find myself stooping to crude behavior. You seem to bring out an ugly side to me, Liz."

"Another talent that I have." I paused, asking the question that had nearly bubbled out of my lips several times now. "Does Dean know?"

"No. It's a surprise. An engagement gift, if you will."

"Most women go with a pocket watch," I said dryly.

She gave a small smile. "I'm not most women."

"I can see that," I said quietly.

Sheamus stared between the two of us, incredulous at this exchange. "Liz, are you just going to banter back and forth with her? Why aren't you screaming? Why aren't you fighting?"

I glanced back to him. "How can I fight?" I asked softly. "I'm bound here." I rattled my handcuffs to prove my point. "I'm a slave to the whims of the universe unless someone else intervenes." I held his gaze for a few minutes, mentally pleading with him to stop this madness.

"Hell," he muttered. "Deal's off. This isn't what I signed up to do." He moved to reach into the drawer of the stand beside the bed and pulled out two sets of keys.

"Don't you dare," Becky snapped, her voice cold and oddly authoritative. "Do you want me to tell him?"

He laughed. "You wouldn't. It would ruin your whole little plan, wouldn't it?"

She sneered, her lip curling in anger. "It would be worth it to see him extinguish the life in your eyes."

That gave him pause. He glanced at me, and I could see the fear in his eyes. I sighed and simply nodded at him. "It's all right," I said calmly. "I understand what it's like to fear him."

I meant every word I said, but I was still a bit disappointed. Sheamus had risen in my opinion, oddly enough, in the last few hours – but I couldn't really expect him to risk his life for me. Not when Becky had some strange hold over him, some knowledge that obviously couldn't be shared.

He threw the keys back in the stand, agitated. "We're going to discuss this," he said in a low voice, grabbing Becky by the forearm.

"Yes," she agreed. "Go upstairs and wait for me." She smiled at me serenely. "I want to give Dean his gift."


	6. Chapter 6

"I should warn you," she said slowly after Sheamus had ascended the stairs, "that Dean may not exactly be happy to see you. He's been cursing your name since your last…incident."

"Par for our course," I replied, trying to sound more confident than I actually was.

"I suppose it is, isn't it?" She mused, beginning to make her own way up the stairs.

I tried not to be afraid in those few minutes alone. It was difficult, because I wasn't sure how Dean was going to react. I hoped that he would do the right thing and end this insanity, but I had a very real fear that he would simply go along with it.

Finally, I heard two sets of feet descending the stairs. I closed my eyes and prayed quickly. I wanted to open them when the footfalls stopped, but I found that I couldn't.

A few silent, tense moments passed before the bed sank beside me. I inhaled sharply, and a familiar touch trailed down my cheek.

Reluctantly, I pulled my eyelids open.

The expression on his face was unreadable. If I had to guess, I would think it was a mixture of awe and sadness. Becky had an unmistakable glow of pride surrounding her.

Lightly, he bent and kissed my mouth, pulling away with his eyes closed and an obvious air of pain.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a tired voice.

I crinkled my brow. "Lying captive in bed. Otherwise not much."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "I didn't mean you." He turned his head towards Becky. "I meant _you_. What are you doing?"

She stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. "I'm giving you the one thing you want the most in this world," she said sweetly, bending to kiss his cheek. "I know how much it hurt you to let her go. I don't want you to be hurt."

He stared at me, his face blank. "This was not the way to do it," he said gently.

She shook her head. "It was the only way. You must know that."

He sighed and began rubbing his forehead. "Let her go."

"Don't be ungrateful," she snapped, the heat in her voice rising. "I'm giving you a gift. Accept it and say thank you."

He shook his head angrily. "A gift," he spat. "A gift? The gift being the woman who ruined my life and broke my heart over and over again. A reminder that my life could have been so much different if I'd never met the stupid bitch. What a great fucking gift."

I swallowed hard, waves of fear racing over me once more. When he looked at me this time, I could see the anger and hatred burning in his eyes. I had the sudden knowledge that I wouldn't be leaving this room alive.

"Leave us alone," he muttered, waving his hand at Becky dismissively. "And leave me the keys to the cuffs."

Her face fell, and I felt pity for her for a split second. But she quickly pushed her expression into a neutral position and opened the drawer beside the bed to hand Dean two sets of keys before beginning her ascension up the stairs again.

He studied me for a few minutes after she had left, toying with the keys in his hand.

"Are you going to hit me?" He asked.

I shook my head, mildly surprised at the question.

He leaned over me and uncuffed my hands. I immediately sat up and moved away from him. He looked hurt, and I tried to soften the blow by thanking him.

"If you really want to thank me," he said slowly, his eyes fixed to mine, "come here."

"Please," was all I could say, shaking my head.

"One kiss, Lizzy," he murmured. "That's all."

I moved to him reluctantly and lightly pressed my lips to his.

"Please get me out of here," I said as I pulled away.

He stared at me blankly for a long while, considering my words.

"I don't want to," he finally admitted, pulling me back to him and crushing his lips against mine. "Not yet. Not ever, really, but I won't keep you here. I promise you that. Just…lay with me for a while."

"Dean, this won't be good for either of us," I protested.

"Don't tell me what's good for me," he snapped, shoving me down on the bed.

I gave up in that moment. I was tired of fighting for a resolution that never came. I lay beside him, detached, while he held me with his nose buried in my hair.

"Did you mean that?" I asked softly. "About me ruining your life, I mean."

He sighed. "You did ruin my life, Lizzy. And you have broken my heart so many times that I've lost count. But at the same time, baby…I wouldn't trade any of it if it meant that I didn't get to know you at all." He paused. "I miss you so much that it hurts. But I've come to realize that I can't be with you. I can't be around you. It's just not safe."

I felt my shoulders sink. I'd come to that same conclusion months ago, but hearing that he felt that way...well, it seemed to make it final. It made my own musings true. And in spite of all the pain he'd administered to me, it hurt to think that we had to let each other go.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I love you."

I closed my eyes and swallowed hard. "I love you," I admitted.

He stroked my hair back from my face. "I'll get you back home," he promised. "All right? I'll end this nightmare for you. I want you to go on and live a happy life. Forget about me."

He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. I wasn't surprised to feel wetness on his chin, and I avoided looking up at him. He'd always hated it when anyone saw him cry.


	7. Chapter 7

The moment finally came where he went to pull away from me.

With a lump in my throat and a heart heavier than I'd ever thought possible, I did something I never dreamed would be this difficult – I let him go.

I listened to Becky screaming upstairs and Dean's lower tones, more urgent and demanding.

After what seemed like an eternity, he came back down. He'd tried to wipe the blood from his nose, but he missed a spot. I pretended not to notice.

"Sheamus is waiting for you outside," he said slowly. "He'll take you back to your apartment. Tell people you lost your cell phone, all right? It's only been a day; nobody will be that worried yet."

I nodded. "Thanks."

He laughed bitterly. "Thanks for not calling the cops. I promise, we'll stay away from you from now on."

I blinked, unsure how I felt. I was relieved to know that this was the end of the insanity that my life had devolved into, but at the same time…it was the end of my time with a man I'd loved, no matter how complicated things might have gotten. That was still very painful.

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. "Goodbye," I said, resting my head on his chest one last time.

He didn't return my hug. "Go, Liz," he said gently. "Please. Before I change my mind."

I stepped back, nodding. "I'm sorry." I started to walk upstairs, leaving him there with clenched fists. "Dean?"

He turned his head slightly, acknowledging me without looking directly at me. I didn't know how to phrase this. "Keep your eye on Sheamus and Becky," I finally said. "There's something going on there, something that impacts you in a big way."

He didn't say anything, and I continued making my way up the stairs and out to my freedom.

Sheamus was waiting for me by a small silver sedan. He saw my face and wisely said nothing, electing to simply open the door for me.

I settled into my seat, still attempting to process all that had happened in the last few hours while Sheamus began the journey to my home.

"I'm sorry, Liz," he said gently about twenty minutes into our trip. "If I'd known what she was actually planning, I never would have gone along with it."

I wanted to be angry, but I found that I simply didn't have it in me. "It's all right," I replied. "You're forgiven." I tried to ignore the small smile on his face while he looked at me. "How did you end up hooked up with her anyway?"

He was silent for a few moments. "We were commiserating," he finally said just when I thought he wasn't going to answer at all. "She was upset about you and Dean, and so was I. It was a good jumping off point for us."

I nodded. "Does anyone else know that you're the father of that baby?" I asked after a few moments.

He nearly drove off the road. So I guess you could say that my words had their desired effect.

"How…?" He asked, once he had pulled over.

I smiled wanly. "I'm not stupid. The way you two acted with one another, accompanied with that nonsense about telling Dean a big secret. Two plus two sometimes equals four. I honestly guessed that it would this time."

He blinked several times. "Are you going to tell Dean?"

I shook my head. I'd given him the warning; it was up to him to heed it or not. "Not my place. Not anymore."

He started driving again. "I never intended for it to happen," he said after about ten minutes of silence. "I think she did, though. She's a cunning thing, perhaps too cunning for her own good."

"You know it's not right," I said gently. "You should raise that child, not Dean."

"I try to be a good man, Lizzy," he replied. "I try to forgive. I try to do the right thing. But my heart is black when it comes to Dean Ambrose. I want him to suffer. I want him to bleed. I want him in misery."

"And the baby? Does it deserve the same?"

He sighed. "No. It doesn't."

"That's the life you're relegating it to with those two. Do the right thing for that kid."

He glanced over at me. "You won't go back to Ambrose if I do?"

It took me a few moments, but I shook my head. "No, I don't believe I will," I said softly. "I think…I think that's run its course."

I couldn't speak any more after that. I turned and watched the world fly by my window, trying to stuff down the hurt in my soul.


	8. Chapter 8

Thankfully, they had timed it impeccably and taken me on a short break between shows. Sheamus gave me my cell phone when he dropped me off, and while I had a few messages it was nothing urgent.

I returned the calls and texts as quickly as I could, trying to sound completely natural in spite of my screaming heart.

The pain had come and taken me in an overwhelming riptide, and I could feel myself shutting down in its wake.

I shouldn't be this devastated by the loss of a man who had hurt me time and time again…but I was. I was breaking into pieces over one of the most violent, broken men I'd ever met. Logically I wanted to slap myself out of it, but I knew that I needed to feel this pain. I needed to let it wash over me and take me over. I needed to feel it completely so that I could let it go.

I wanted to drift away so badly and finally be at peace. I surrendered to the anguish, sobbing roughly in my bed until I fell asleep.

The next few days were some of the most difficult of my life. Every moment, the hurt gnawed at my soul. I desperately wanted to call Dean, to speak with him, to hear his gruff voice say that he loved me – but I couldn't. What was done was done, and we had both decided to _be_ done. I couldn't go back on that now.

I finally went back on the road, grateful for the break to be over. I tried to go about living my life normally. I told no one, not even Seth and Roman, about what had happened. Compared to the other things in my past with Dean, this event had been relatively tame. There wasn't really much to tell in the end.

The weeks slipped by, and I found that I thought about him less. Every minute that passed seemed a little bit easier. It didn't hurt to breathe any longer.

Everything came crashing down in a matter of minutes.

Paul ran to me backstage, looking concerned. Grabbing my elbow, he dragged me away from the group I'd been conversing with.

"Dean's on the phone," he said in a low, urgent voice. "He'll only speak to you."

I furrowed my brow. "So why didn't he call me directly?"

"I don't know. Liz…he sounds like he's in a bad way; like he's in some kind of trouble."

I swallowed hard. "All right," I replied, trying to remain calm. "I'll see what's up."

We went back into his office and I put the phone on speaker. "Dean?"

"She took it away, Lizzy."

I took a deep breath. "Who took what away, Dean?"

"That bitch. She killed my only hope of redemption; she took the only saving grace in my pitiful excuse for a life. She took away the only worthwhile thing I've ever done."

The quality of his voice – the rambling, mumbling vagueness of his words – terrified me. "Dean…what's going on? Talk to me."

"I figured out what you were trying to tell me. She wasn't happy. She…she went and killed my son."

The realization dawned on me swiftly. Becky had gone and had an abortion. Part of me was relieved for that child, while another part of me ached for him or her. I shoved those emotions down quickly.

"Where are you?" I asked gently.

"I want to be alone," he said firmly.

"I don't want to leave you alone," I admitted. "We don't have to say anything, Dean. Just let me make sure you're ok."

"I'm not ok."

"I know, baby," I said, the word slipping out of my mouth without my notice. "I know you're not, and I understand. Paul and I are worried, and I want to see you."

He was quiet for a few minutes. "Only you," he finally said before giving me the address to a motel in Cincinnati.

"I'll be there in a few hours," I said, hanging up quickly. I looked over at Paul. "This is bad, isn't it?"

He nodded. "I think so. Are you going to be ok with him alone?"

I shrugged my jacket on. "Do we have a choice?" His silence spoke volumes. "I'll call you when I get there and after we've had some time."

I left the arena before I could lose my nerve and began the long trek to Cincinnati, back to Dean Ambrose and my outlandish life.


	9. Sequel

Thank you all, as always, for reading, reviewing, favoriting, tweeting, messaging, and everything you do to let me know that you're enjoying this series!

The next part is up, and can be found under the title "No Bandage Can Mend These Parts." I hope you enjoy!

As a side note, I feel as if this series is winding down. This may be the second-to-last story. It's been a wonderful experience telling it, and I'm sure I'd return with different characters and a new story at some point. Thank you all for your constant support!


End file.
